


Love Letters

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: Cotton Candy has a crush.





	Love Letters

“Oh no, oh no.” Cotton Candy muttered to herself, hands over her mouth as she could feel that oh-so familiar feeling of love filling up her chest. Her pigeon fluttered by her shoulder, a fresh love letter in its mouth. “Why does she have to do that?” she asked her bird, holding it in front of her dramatically.

A quiet knock rang through the door. “Hey, Cotton?” Cloud cookie asked, barging in the room in such a manner that the dozens upon dozens of love letters that were littered across the floor scurried towards the wall like a group of frightened mice. “Another crush this week?” the elder sister asked, sitting on the floor next to the pink haired, lovestruck goof of a little sibling she was so proud to have.

“Yes….” Cotton replied, looking up at her older sister with a look of distraught on her face. “Haven’t you ever noticed how… oh my goodness!” she began, a big, happy smile taking over her face. “How cute Orange is whenever she’s practicing outside? The way her hair swings and you can really tell how proud she is of her work a-”

Before Cotton could get another word out, Cloud put a hand over her mouth. “I know, I know.” she chuckled, running her hand through her baby sister’s hair. “Are you actually gonna deliver this letter for once? Or are you gonna chicken out and have Birdie do it.” she joked, gesturing towards the pigeon who had made a small nest of scrapped papers on the floor in front of them.

Puffing out her cheeks, Cotton rolled onto her back, throwing her arms in the air dramatically. “I’m gonna give it to her at school tomorrow. I think.” she admitted. “Right before she goes to her sports meeting and I go off to my poetry class.” Cotton decided with a half smile, a bit of anxiety inching away from her face.

“Good job kiddo.” Cloud smiled, giving her sister a grossly wet kiss on the cheek before leaving the room with a chuckle. She was probably off dancing with Border and Lemon somewhere. Who knows.

Cotton Candy smiled as she put her favorite pen, the one with sugary, sweet, strawberry scented ink and gently patted it to the page, beginning one of the best love letters she’d probably had ever written.


End file.
